


63. "A storm is coming."

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (wheel of time) [4]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study of Nynaeve in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	63. "A storm is coming."

A storm has been brewing,  
ever since I had to fight for respect, I had already earned.  
Look how the clouds gather,  
ever since I had to fight for love, I had already won.  
Lightning ready to split the sky,  
ever since I had to fight for control, I had already gained.

Listen to the wind,  
listen to the rage of the girl with her hair already braided.


End file.
